


Omegaverse Oneshot

by starryadora



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alpha! Catra, Also a moody and pregnant Adora, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, F/F, Omega! Adora, Omegaverse, Pregancy, Shera - Freeform, catradora, happy wives, major fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryadora/pseuds/starryadora
Summary: Catra comes home from work to see her very moody, very pregnant wife Adora...
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 414





	Omegaverse Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> this is an omegaverse au!!! basically, if you don't know the rules of omegaverse, there are alphas and omegas (and sometimes betas) and basically alphas and omegas can mate and have kids with a special bond 
> 
> anyways, this chapter is a very moody and pregnant adora

Catra walked into the door after a long day of work, flicking on the light switch to see her wife in the living room, snuggling into a small nest of blankets and pillows on the couch.

"Hi, baby." Catra cooed, holding a plastic bag full of snacks and goodies in her hand. "I got you a surprise."

"Don't you dare 'hi baby' me," Adora said, crossing her arms...well, _trying_ to. Catra tried not to laugh as her wife struggled to cross her arms with the baby bump.

"Aw, what's wrong, Darling?" The alpha sat next to her omega, an eyebrow raised.

Adora glared. "You got me fat! You got me pregnant and lazy with this baby! I can't even do my Zumba Pregnancy Workout videos." She pouted.

Catra just laughed. "The doctor said you need to rest. Plus, you're lucky we only have one kit on the way. Some omegas end up having an entire litter!"

The omega's blue eyes widened. "That was a possibility?"

"Yup." Catra smiled. "So next time you're in heat, you might wanna think before you decide you want me to fuck you raw."

Adora just blushed and snuggled into Catra's shoulder. "I'm so fat."

"You're not fat - you're pregnant. And even if you were fat, you'd still be just as beautiful." The alpha promised, kissing her forehead.

Adora just whined and reached into the bag, grabbing a bag of gummy bears, which she'd been craving for 3 days, and scarfing them down.

Even in a plain white maternity dress and a baby bump, Catra still thought Adora was glowing. She was just so beautiful...even though she was practically choking on a gummy bear.

"You're beautiful..." the alpha said in awe.

"Stop lying to me." Adora said, though she took Catra's hand in her own. "How was work?"

"Tiring - the only thing that got me through the day was knowing I'd get to come back home to my beautiful, precious, luminou-"

" _Buuuuuuuuuuurp_." The omega cut her off by burping louder than a motorcycle starting.

Catra glared. "We were having a moment."

Adora batted her eyes. "You were telling me how pretty I am."

"Riiiight." The alpha wrapped her tail around Adora carefully.

"This baby is definitely your child, Catra." The blonde smiled softly. "Won't stop kicking my ribs."

"Oh no, are you hurt? Do you need me to take you to the hospital? Why didn't you tell me?" The alpha jumped up, panicked.

Adora laughed. "That's normal, dummy." She took Catra's hands in her own, leading them down to her own stomach, letting her feel the kicking of the baby. Their baby.

Catra's face broke into a goofy smile. "That's our kid...growing inside of you..."

"It took you 8 and a half months for you to realize that?"

Catra just rolled her eyes and stood back up, carefully climbing back into the nest with Adora.

The nest was filled with pillows and blankets and stuffed animals since Adora had an unhealthy addiction to plushies that Catra kept feeding into.

Catra knew that many omegas wouldn't allow their alphas into nests with them. They could be so protective over their young... They couldn't help it, of course, it was just instinct and hormones. During the first trimester, even Adora would snap at Catra every time she'd even come close to the nest.

But now, they'd built trust. And Adora knew that Catra loved her and their child with every bone in her body.

Catra purred and stroked Adora's hair, lowering her ears happily and nuzzling her omega.

She still couldn't believe Adora was all hers...

As an alpha, Catra still had that possessive nature. She liked when Adora submitted to her in bed. She liked knowing that Adora was her mate and her mate only.

But she'd never hurt Adora. She would never abuse her wife. She'd always promised herself that she'd never be one of those alphas. Adora was her own person and Catra would never even try to control her. Outside of the bedroom, that is.

She gently brushed back Adora's hair to catch a glimpse of the star on her neck.

The alpha smirked, purring. She had a matching one in the exact same spot. Their special bond. One that could only be created when two people were ready to love each other for the rest of their lives.

And a physical reminder that Adora was all hers.

The hickeys, scratches, and bite marks had faded, but that star...that would be there forever.

And Catra adored it.

Nibbling her mate's ear, Catra grinned as she felt Adora shiver beneath her.

"W-What are you doing...?"

"I can't love on my mate now?" Catra grinned.

Adora laughed and ran her fingers through Catra's hair. "I always knew you couldn't resist me."

That's another thing Catra loved about her wife; that mouth of hers. She could never control it. She would sass her until they were both 6 feet under.

"If you weren't about to pop right now, I'd take you up to the bedroom and punish you for back talking your alpha." Catra growled, gently biting her neck.

"Ah-" Adora gasped. "Y-you can't play the alpha card every time!"

"But you love it, Babygirl. You love doing whatever I say. You won't admit it because you're stubborn and hard-headed, but we both know that you're mine."

Adora just shivered at Catra's whispers, smiling and leaning against her.

"Do you think I'll be a good parent?" Catra asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Adora raised an eyebrow, wondering how they'd gone from talking about dirty bedroom talk to parenting expectations.

"Like - I dunno...do you think I'll be a good Mom?" Catra asked, a little nervously. "I don't wanna be too strict...o-or too laidback y'know...I wanna be a good Mom..."

"Nobody's the perfect parent." Adora said, taking her hands once again. "But you're gonna be amazing. Every time I ask for something, you're on your feet before I can even finish my request. Catra, you're the love of my life and this baby is going to love you."

Heart melting, Catra pressed her lips against Adora's soft pink ones, kissing her gently.

Adora cupped Catra's face gently, through the baby bump was a pretty huge obstacle.

Catra grinned and pulled away, pressing their foreheads together. "My sweet little omega..."

"I'm not sweet." Adora argued. "I'm still pissed that you implanted this demon- I mean sweet little angel inside of me."

Catra laughed. "If I recall correctly, it takes two to make a baby, and you were the one begging me... _'Please Alpha! I need you! Oh, Catra, please fuck me into the bed! I'm your little slut!"_ She mocked in a dramatic, high-pitched voice.

"I don't sound like that." Adora pouted.

"Sure, doll." Catra smiled, licking her cheek softly.

"Ew - don't lick me, you dog!"

"You don't seem to have a problem when I'm licking your pu-"

"SHUT UP!"

Catra burst into laughter and lay down, holding her omega in her strong arms while she hummed.

"Can you do me another favor, baby?" Adora asked, looking at her with huge eyes.

"What's that, babe?"

"Rub my feet?"

"Gross!" Catra cringed. "You know I hate feet! I have a personal vendetta with them! They're so disgusting!"

"My feet aren't dirty!" The omega pleaded. "And my ankles are so swollen and heavy...it hurts to walk...my feet are in so much pain."

"You're so dramatic." Catra got down on her knees and gently began to rub her wife's swollen feet. "You say that I play the alpha card, but you play the pregnancy card all the time!"

"I'm the one who has to go through hours of labor to push this thing out of me!" Adora pointed out.

"Don't call our baby a thing." Catra laughed from the carpeted floor.

Adora just giggled. "Y'know, I like of like seeing you on your knees, bowing down to me..."

"Remember your place." Catra smirked. "You're still the omega and I'm still the alpha."

"You won't do anything. You're soft."

"You're lucky you're pregnant, or you'd be over my knee right now."

Adora shivered. She loved when Catra used her alpha voice. While she was sassy and a little bit of a brat, she did love when Catra took over. To her, power was a burden that she hated carrying. She loved giving all the control to Catra. As a natural people-pleaser, she just felt so... _right_.

But that didn't mean she didn't like to pretend to battle for dominance.

"My feet feel better now." Adora said softly. "I need my shoulders rubbed now."

Catra groaned. "You're a handful."

"Good thing you have two hands. You knew what you were getting into."

"My moody baby." Catra laughed, rubbing her tense shoulders. "So so beautiful..."

Adora closed her eyes and leaned back, melting into Catra's touch. She could stay like this for an eternity...

"Hey Adora?"

"Yeah?"

"You know what my favorite part of you being pregnant is?"

"What?"

"Bigger boobs!"


End file.
